Final Fantasy Tactics 2 Hearts War
by Ramza 2001
Summary: The Hundred Year war is over, Delita is king but there is still trouble.
1. Intro:Delita, King Delita

Final Fantasy Tactics2 Heart's War

**Final Fantasy Tactics2 Heart's War**

**Prologue**

Hello, My name is Tommy and this is my account of the aftermath of the Lion War.The King, Delita and Queen, Olivia are in the middle of a War against the Zodiac Regiment, an organization of People who said Delita was not a noble let alone a Beoulve, so how could he be king?Many times they had ambushed trade carts.Unlike Alazam's story, following Ramza my story follows Delita.This Is the Story:

Chapter 1 The second Life

Delita walked onto his balcony. His Wife Queen Olivia walked beside him.He was just commenting on her great dress when an arrow shot into the wall next to Delita."What was that" Olivia screamed!"Olivia" Delita screamed!"I'm alright"."Good"."It's a letter from the Zodiac Regiment".

**_Hated Delita, why don't you give up you know you will never beat us plus we have an ace up our sleeve so abdicate or die!_**

**_Signed,_**

**_Faliner Zodiac Regiment Leader. _**

**_ _**

"What"? "What are they talking about" "Send Troops on scouting, find them now"."Send 2 Squires, 2 Knights, 4 Archers, 1 Thief"."Ramza I miss you…"

*__________________Mandalia Plaines ____________________*

Enemies 1 archer 2squires 3 thieves 1 chemist

**_Defeat Carmen_**

J=Delita's Troops L=Zodiac Regiment d=Damage c=Cured Health m=used magic points m2=Magic points gained 

JRio the squire attacked LTrion the archer with a broad sword 69d. LTrion the archer attackedJRio the squire with a Golden Arrow 30d.JKrill the Knight attacked L Dart the Chemist with a defender 90d, "Aaaaaaah" LDart dies."Why are you going against me".JDelita the holy knight yelled "Life is short bury, steady sword".A giant chunk of ice fell on LRoman the Thief 100d."Aaaaaaah" Roman dies.Another giant chunk of ice lands on Carmen 90d "Delita we fight because Ramza should be king" "you know about Ramza" "We're not as dumb as you think Delita".Polly the thief attacked LCarmen the squire with a mithril dagger60d."Aaaaaaah" Carmen dies."I don't understand".

**_Battle Complete_**

[][1]"I don't understand" "Ramza…" said Delita"I miss him two" said Olivia "Olivia what are you doing here" yelled Delita "Someone is here to see you My Lord" yelled some soldier 'bring him in" said Delita "Hello" said a familiar voice "RAMZA!" yelled Delita.Were under attack"!

Defeat Fetsayer

**_ _**

Send [1chemist][2][2theives][3][3knights][4][1priest][5][1wizard][6]……….(To be continued)

   [1]: ..\..\..\..\AMERICA%20ONLINE%204.0\DOWNLOAD\FFTBATT2%5B1%5D.MID
   [2]: ..\..\..\..\AMERICA%20ONLINE%204.0\DOWNLOAD\BOF2TOWN%5B1%5D.MID
   [3]: ..\..\..\..\AMERICA%20ONLINE%204.0\DOWNLOAD\BANDITS%5B1%5D.MID
   [4]: ..\..\..\..\AMERICA%20ONLINE%204.0\DOWNLOAD\BOF-_CASTLE_THEME%5B1%5D.MID
   [5]: ..\..\..\..\AMERICA%20ONLINE%204.0\DOWNLOAD\7CHURCH%5B1%5D.MID
   [6]: ..\..\..\..\AMERICA%20ONLINE%204.0\DOWNLOAD\AGAHNIMTHEME%5B1%5D.MID



	2. Defeat Fetsayer

Defeat Fetsayer

Enemy troops=Fetsayer=Demon Knight, 2 thieves, 1 wizard, 2 chemists Allied troops=Ramza=Light Knight, Delita=Holy Knight, 3 archers, 1 priest Defeat Fetsayer

J=Delita's Troops L=Zodiac Regiment d=Damage m=magic used m2= magic restored c=cured health

"Why are you fighting me Ramza has joined me don't you see that" said Delita."Than he is a traitor" "But you can't you can't be king" said Fetsayer."Fine""kill them all," said Delita.J= Ramza the Light Knight attacks LFetsayer the Demon Knight with Life winds 99d.LFetsayer the Demon Knight says "Life and Death attack with chaos, Sharp Chaos".Fire shoots down from the sky hitting JRamza with 86d".JTrain the priest used holy.Beams of light shot from the ground hitting LFetsayer with 65d."Aaaaaaah!"LFetsayer dies".

Battle Complete

"I still don't understand," said Delita."Hi" said Ramza "Delita I want you to meet my friends Cloud the Soldier, Worker8 the Steel Giant, Musdadio the Engineer, Beowulf the Temple Knight, Ries the Dragoner, Tommy the Bard, I got him, Mike the Mimic, and Christy the Dancer at soldier offices"."Hi" said Delita

(To be continued).****

** **


End file.
